Voyeur
by Jadelioness
Summary: Ryou was just looking for a shirt in Bakura's closet, but he ended up finding something else altogether. Bakura x Ryou kind of . Yaoi. Oneshot.
1. Voyeur

**Title:** _Voyeur_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh nor do I make a profit from it.

**Warning**: yaoi

**Author's Note**: One of my dear friends asked if I would write a voyeur lemon for her and this little fic is what came of it.

Ryou rustled between the shirts in Bakura's closet, trying to find that blue one that he liked so much. Where was it? He knew it was clean; it had to be here somewhere. He was going out with Malik and Yugi tonight and Bakura's clothes were so much cooler than his.

He heard the front door open and he froze. Bakura would kill him if he found Ryou in his room, going through his things. He panicked. Could he make it to the door and down the hall before Bakura got up here? No, he heard his heavy footsteps coming down the hall and hastily pulled the door close and dearly hoping Bakura didn't need anything in his closet.

Ryou crouched in the closet and peeked through the crack in the door as Bakura entered his room. His yami turned on the lamp next to his bed, sitting on the edge facing the closet. He was flushed and breathing heavy and Ryou wondered if something was wrong.

Bakura flopped back on the bed, panting erratically. Ryou watched silently as his yami's hand smoothed down his toned chest and began unbuttoning his pants. He stifled a gasp as Bakura's very flushed; very hard cock emerged from his pants.

Bakura's hand moved up and down his length slowly and his breathing was punctuated by sharp gasps every time his thumb rubbed over the tip.

Ryou stared; mesmerized as his yami pleasured himself. The open crack of the door gave Ryou a perfect view. He could see the little drops of precum glistening on the head of Bakura's cock, only to be collected by his fingers to make his motions more fluid.

"Mmm," Bakura moaned as his other hand crept between his legs to fondle his testicles, squeezing them gently in turn. "Mmm, yes Ryou, just like that."

Ryou froze as he heard his name leave his Yami's lips. Bakura thought about _him_ when he masturbated? He couldn't help the shiver of arousal that sped through his body as Bakura moaned his name again.

He watched in fascination, as Bakura's touches became harder and more desperate. He didn't even notice as his own hand slipped under his shirt, caressing the soft skin of his stomach before dipping into his pants and taking hold of his hardening cock.

He mirrored Bakura's movements on himself, running his hand down his length, pressing hard at the big vein underneath and brushing teasing fingers over his sac and back to press at his perineum. Ryou gasped and shivered at the sensations, but luckily they were drowned out by a loud cry from Bakura.

"Ah ah Ryou!" he gasped, his hand flying up and down his cock and Ryou's speeding up to match it. "Oh Ryou, you feel so fucking good!"

He pressed his thumb hard against the tip, sliding his nail across the sensitive slit and it was all Ryou could do not to scream when he mimicked the motion. Sweat was beading and rolling down Bakura's skin, making his t-shirt stick to him and outline his muscular curves. Ryou was sweating too. His hair was sticking to his neck and his hands were becoming clammy with sweat and precum.

He watched intently as Bakura's body arched off the bed and his head flew back, splaying his hair around him. He cried out Ryou's name in a breathy gasping voice and came in a hot and sticky arc over his stomach. He collapsed back on the bed, panting heavily and idly running his fingers through the cooling liquid on his belly.

The moment Bakura's body writhed with orgasm; Ryou sped up his thrusts and forgot to be quiet as he came harder than he ever had before. His seed splattered over the closet door which flew open as he leaned against it for support.

Ryou went sprawling onto the floor, his pants down around his thighs and his hand covered in his own semen. His face was burning with embarrassment as he looked up to meet Bakura's eyes.

"What were you doing in my closet?" Bakura asked with a cold threatening tone.

"Umm...I wanted to borrow a shirt," Ryou mumbled.

"And you decided you'd stay for the show?" Bakura asked with a laugh.

Ryou didn't answer, but his face felt like it was on fire. He tried to discreetly tuck himself back in his pants, but his yami grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his feet.

He brought his mouth to Ryou's hand and licked up the length, from palm to fingertip, swallowing the cum he had collected.

"You know I don't like you borrowing my stuff," Bakura said, an excited gleam in his eye. "I'm going to have to punish you."

Ryou's eyes widened and his one last coherent thought was that he was definitely going to be late to meet Malik and Yugi.


	2. Participant

**Title: **_Participant_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh.

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Author's Note**: The much asked for sequel to _Voyeur_, also dedicated to nikki7716.

Bakura pushed him onto the bed, a deviant grin on his face. Ryou scrambled back until he hit the headboard, not knowing whether to be frightened or turned on.

"Don't pretend like you don't want it," Bakura purred, crawling closer to him on the bed. "You just shot your load off in my closet, so I know you do."

"I-I'm sorry!" Ryou gasped as Bakura loomed over him.

"I didn't ask for an apology," Bakura replied. "Now take off your pants."

"W-what?" Ryou stuttered, eyes impossibly wide.

"You've been such a naughty boy, Ryou. Sneaking into my room, stealing my clothes, and watching me like some kind of sick pervert," Bakura said huskily. "And naughty boys must be punished."

"Bakura, please," Ryou pleaded weakly.

"Pants. Off," Bakura growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Ryou stifled a yelp and quickly pulled his pants off, dropping them on the floor next to the bed.

"Shirt too," Bakura said cheerfully, raking his eyes over the pale body beneath him.

Ryou's cheeks reddened as Bakura inspected him, trying to discreetly cover himself.

"Look at you, you little slut," Bakura said gleefully. "You're getting hard already!"

He flicked the tip of Ryou's growing erection with his finger, making it bounce against his stomach and Ryou squirm.

"Does it make you hot, getting punished?" Bakura asked, leaning down and licking the curve of Ryou's ear.

Bakura ran his fingers down his hikari's neck. "Tell me. Does it make you hard?"

Ryou whimpered as Bakura's lips closed around the skin on his neck, sucking and raising a bruise.

"I want to hear you say it," Bakura whispered, his warm breath making him shiver. "Say you want me to punish you, like the fucking little whore that you are."

Bakura's hand brushed over his shoulder, over his chest, down his side, teasing and firm. Ryou was flushed and breathing heavily as Bakura's lips dragged down his neck.

"Say it!" he growled.

"Stop it!" Ryou gasped, trying to shove Bakura off of him. "I just wanted to borrow a shirt!"

Bakura sighed heavily against his shoulder. "Just play the game, precious."

"Bakura, I-" Ryou started, but was interrupted as a hot mouth sealed over his. Bakura kissed him hard, his tongue invading his mouth, and his body undulating against him.

Ryou moaned and couldn't help bucking into Bakura's body, his hands tangling in the other man's hair as he fought to kiss him back.

"Please Ryou!" Bakura gasped when he broke this kiss, leaving little wet kisses down his jaw. "Just say it."

"I want you to punish me," Ryou whispered, his arms moving down to wrap around Bakura's neck while Bakura's heavenly mouth sucked at his throat.

"Please, Bakura. I need you to punish me!" Ryou's words became louder and more confident as Bakura reacted to him, grinding their hips together and raking his nails down his hikari's shoulders.

"S-stop," Ryou hissed. "Bakura, I'm gonna—I can't-"

Bakura stopped and pulled away. He wrapped a hand around the base of Ryou's erection, cutting off his orgasm and Ryou cried in exasperation.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded, glaring at Bakura and trying to shove his hand away.

"It's not punishment if you get to cum right away," Bakura said with a grin, letting go of Ryou's softening erection. "Don't worry, darling. All in good time."

Ryou watched his yami apprehensively as he stripped off his clothes, tossing them to all sides of the room before planting his hands on the insides of Ryou's thighs and spreading them wide.

Ryou yelped and tried to close them, but Bakura forced his body in between his knees and held them apart.

"Don't fight me," Bakura said and Ryou begrudgingly stilled.

"What are you doing to do?" he asked suspiciously.

"We've been over this, Ryou," Bakura said with a sigh. "I'm going to punish you for jacking off in my closet."

"I know that!" Ryou snapped, his face going red. "But you didn't say what you're actually going to...you know..._do_."

"That," Bakura said with a self-satisfied grin, "is part of the punishment."

Bakura slid his hands down Ryou's thighs, gripping them at the base and hoisting the smaller boy up so that his hips were lifted off the bed.

Bakura grinned at the confused look on Ryou's face before ducking his head to run his tongue in a long wet sweep from as far back as he could reach to the base of his balls.

Ryou let out a cute little startled cry and tried to squirm as Bakura ran his tongue around the little puckered hole.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ryou gasped as the wet muscle probed at his entrance.

"Something you'll enjoy," Bakura answered.

He licked around the outside, pushing teasingly against the barrier and then finally pressed past, burying his tongue as deep as it would go.

Ryou cried out, sounding almost as if he was in pain. Bakura pulled his tongue out and swirled it around once more before pushing it back in.

Ryou's noises turned from surprise to arousal as Bakura tongued him, wetting and stretching him.

Ryou was moaning Bakura's name, over and over in breathy little groans that was making Bakura uncomfortably hard.

He pulled his tongue out of Ryou's ass and dropped him back on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked, looking startled and flushed and utterly delectable.

Bakura leaned over and kissed him. He took his time, exploring Ryou's mouth, letting him taste his own exquisite flavor. Ryou moaned into the kiss, and Bakura pressed hard against him.

"Fuck, you don't know what you do to me," Bakura whispered, half to himself, as he threaded his fingers with Ryou's and pinned his hands on either side of his head.

"Bakura," Ryou murmured, squeezing Bakura's hands as his yami littered bites and kisses over all the exposed skin his could find. "Bakura please!"

Bakura was rubbing his body against the soft yielding one of his hikari. He couldn't get enough of the feeling of slick warm skin sliding against his own, but he didn't want to bring them off yet.

Bakura sighed and sat up, kissing Ryou on the forehead and tucking a stray strand of sweaty hair behind his ear. "Turn over."

Ryou obeyed without complaint, settling on his hands and knees and looking over his shoulder at Bakura.

Bakura ran his hands down the smooth expanse of one creamy thigh, pulling it apart from the other.

"Relax," was all the warning Ryou got before Bakura was slowly pushing into him. Ryou gasped at the shock of the initial stretch, clenching his fists in the sheet as the little spasms of pain subsided once Bakura was fully seated. Ryou had never felt anything quite like it in his entire life. He had expected sharp pain from the penetration, but he just felt unbelievably full. Stretched, pleasantly, just short of the breaking point. He could feel Bakura's erection throbbing inside him, pressing against his walls, begging to move.

"I'm okay," Ryou said, unclenching his fists and taking a deep breath. "You can go."

He felt the hard length inside of him slide fluidly out, almost to the tip before thrusting back in. Ryou gasped and Bakura wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his forehead to his shoulder blades and fucked him.

"Oh god, Ryou!" Bakura gasped, squeezing him tighter. "You feel so fucking good. You feel incredible."

Ryou wanted to agree, but he couldn't quite manage to make out the words as the pleasure built in his groin. Bakura was pounding against what he could only assume was his prostate, and after the tongue fucking and the kissing, it wasn't going to take much.

With a cry, he clenched tightly around Bakura and his orgasm ripped through him, leaving him blind and breathless for a second before he felt wet warmth flooding his passage and Bakura keening loudly.

Bakura collapsed on top of him with a contented sigh, their skin sticking pleasantly together. His face was still buried in Ryou's back and he nuzzled against him lovingly.

Ryou smiled softly and slowly managed to flip himself over. Bakura draped his arms loosely around his neck and rubbed his cheek against Ryou's neck, making him giggle.

"That was fun," Ryou murmured as he traced patterns across his back.

"Told you you'd like it," Bakura answered sleepily.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Ryou inquired, running his fingers through Bakura's hair and pulling out the tangles.

"Longer than you were sitting in my closet watching me jack off," Bakura responded with a satisfied smirk.


End file.
